Great Spies Think Alike
by QueenJillessaWhitethorn
Summary: It's Cammie's senior year and, despite her nightmares, things couldn't be better. The COC is defeated, Joe's name is clear, Matt's alive, and all is well. That is until Blackthorne and Gallagher have to face their most fearsome and deadly enemy yet: Public High school. Zammie, Brant, Nacey, Jiz. The story's better than it sounds cuz I suck at summaries...
1. Once upon a Nightmare

**Hi! So, this is my first fanfic. Hope u guys like it!**

* * *

Cammie's POV:

I was walking along the streets of Rome, searching, but for what I don't know. Suddenly, the ground opened, and pulled me inside.

I woke up in a dark room littered with bones. Everywhere I looked, skulls were staring at me, taunting me in my pathetic state. Then I heard a door open.

"Well, well, well," a female voice said, taunting me. "I see that the little princess finally woke up."

The woman then turned on the lights, and I was blinded as if I hadn't seen the sun in weeks. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the woman's face. "Catherine," I hissed wanting nothing more than to torture her as she'd done me.

She just smirked. "Because I'm nice, I'll give you one last chance. WHERE IS THE LIST?" she screamed, making me curl up into a ball-a feat which is harder than it seems when chained to the wall.

"I. DON'T. KNOW." I screeched through gritted teeth. Catherine fumed and ordered someone to 'bring them out.'

I gasped as I saw Zach, Bex, Macey, and Liz being led in through the same door that I assumed Catherine came through. Their eyes were those of someone that had been tortured, and their mouths had been stitched shut.

"No! Not them! Take me instead!" I screamed, with no avail.

Catherine just laughed manically as they were led to a guillotine that had appeared out of nowhere.

"No! Not Them!" I cried, as tears that I once thought dried out flowed freely.

The executioners paid no heed, as they led Zach to the chopping block. I was in the middle of my crying and begging when the whole room shook, and a voice called out to me.

"Cammie! Cammie, please wake up!" Cammie it's just a dream!"

The voice sounded desperate, and the room slowly faded away, leading me to a dark bedroom, where a familiar boy was shaking me awake. I took in his bright green eyes and worried face as I let myself wail once more before fainting back onto the bed.

* * *

Zach's POV:

Three hours, forty-six minutes, and fifteen seconds. That's how long it's been since my Gallagher girl fainted. Every second of that has been pure agony as Cammie refused to wake up. I had just gone to get her yet another pillow as I saw her eyelids flutter open.

"Cammie?" I asked, begging that my precious Gallagher girl was awake. She just grunted and I took that as a sign that she was awake. "Wait here-I'll get the doctor," I said, grinning broadly now that Cammie had woken up.

After I sent the doctor on his way to Cammie, I found Headmistress Morgan and I told her that Cammie had woken up. Together, we rushed downstairs to my Gallagher girl.

When we reached her, we saw her answering questions for the doctor, who then proceeded to talk to Mrs. Morgan as I made my way to Cammie.

"Zach," she grunted, tired but happy, "what are you doing her-"

She didn't get to finish as I attacked her with kisses. "I thought I was going to lose you, Cammie," I whispered, as tears started falling. " I missed you so much, and I thought that you were leaving me."

I missed you too," she said, "And I promise that I'll never leave again

* * *

 **Yay, some Zammie fluff for you there. Please Review to tell me whether or not u guys hate it!**


	2. A Song Of Spies and Waffles

**AN: So, do you guys like the story? Please R &R because I am not psychic and can't read any minds ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these wonderful, beautiful characters-no, not even Zach...**

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

 **Cammie POV:**

Sunshine streamed down on my face as I woke up. I felt something moving next to me as I lazily opened my eyes, and was greeted by the sight of a shirtless Zach staring down at his phone, propped up next to me on the bed. I smiled, taking in his enchanting green eyes and lazy movements. A week ago, my mother had decided-quite grudgingly, I might add-that it would be best for Zach to stay with me at night, as he was the only one that seemed to calm me down when the nightmares came.

Zach caught me staring, and smirked his classic smirk. "See something you like, Gallagher girl?" He asked, a spark in his emerald eyes.

"Maybe I do," I said, stealing his smirk, which caused him to replace his own with a pout.

"No, you, missy, are evil. I mean, how twisted does someone have to be to steal a guy's smirk? That's just pure evil right there, Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes and stuck my out tongue at him.

This seemed to be the last strike because he immediately tackled me, gently pushing me onto the bed and landing on top of me. He kissed me fiercely, but sweetly at the same time with burning passion. His eyes had changed into a darker shade of green, their intensity taking away my breath. But I wasn't going to let that distract me. I smirked and flipped us over so Zach was underneath with me straddling him.

I was just about to kiss him when the door flew open, disrupting our moment.

"Hey, Squirt! Come down for waffles or they'll get col-" Aunt Abby faltered as she saw the position we were in. She grinned a wicked grin, and I knew she would never let us forget this moment. I rolled off of Zach, as she spoke. "Looks like I interrupted something," she said, now smirking.

"W-wha-" Abby laughed at my temporary inability to form coherent words.

"Just remember to use protection, she shouted over her shoulder, as she left." Zach and I both flushed, too embarrassed to speak.

"So," he said, after a minute of awkwardness. "Waffles?"

* * *

 **Zach POV:**

We were making our way downstairs for breakfast when we saw him. Matthew Morgan- Cammie's father.

"Daddy!" Cammie shrieked next to me, racing towards her father and enveloping him in a huge hug. I grinned at her ecstasy as I continued toward the table.

After Cammie defeated Catherine and freed her father earlier in the summer, the CIA, M16, Interpol, and everyone else assembled a team of the best spies to track down every other circle member.

This elite team included Joe, Abby, Agent Townsend(do I call him dad?), and Mr. Morgan. Abby had come back a few days earlier, leaving Joe and Mr. Matthews to track and take down a single circle operative. The mission seemed to have succeeded as no one was bleeding, seriously injured, or dead.

I sat down at the table across from Abby who kept glancing from me to Cammie with a knowing smirk (MY smirk, I might mention!)

As I internally cursed the whole family of smirk-stealers, I felt I light peck on my cheek as Cammie sat down between me and Mr. Morgan.

"So, dad, you remember Zach, right?" Cammie said, looking at her dad. Her knee was pressing against mine underneath the table, and it was hard to focus on anything else.

"Yeah, Edward's kid, right?" he replied, and I was glad that he didn't mention _mommy dearest._

"Yeah, also Cam's _boyfriend,"_ Abby said, stretching out the b-word like a seven year old would. I glared at her as Cammie flushed. "Oh, the also sleep in the same room too," she said, an evil

Mr. Morgan chewed slowly as he considered this. "Are they using protection?" he asked jokingly without any trace of anger.

 _"Father!"_ Cammie screeched, turning a bright shade of scarlet as I felt my own face heat up considerably. The adults-already giggling at Mr. Morgans' statement-started full-out howling at Cammie's response.

"In all seriousness though, Zachery," Mr. Morgan added in a threatening tone. "Break her heart and I will break you."

"You don't need to worry about that, Mr. Morgan," I replied, completely sincere. "Cammie means more than the world to me-I could never hurt her. I'm honestly more worried about her realizing one day that I'm not nearly good enough for her and leaving me." Cammie smiled up at me and wrapped me in an odd sideways hug.

Mr. Morgan smiled at us. "Well, we Morgans' are known for being heart breakers," he said kindly, casting a sly glance at his wife. "Also, call me Matt."

I met his eyes "Of course, Mr. Mo- Matt," I saidin reply.

He smiled and went back to his waffles as I silently fangirled about being on first-name basis with a CIA legend-not that I'd let him know that of course.

Cammie was still cuddled into my side, and as I leaned down and kissed her head, I wondered how I was lucky enough to be with someone as wonderful as her.

* * *

 **So, Zach's a fangirl. This update is a day late, but it's a long(ish?) chapter, so yay! Please review!**


End file.
